


First Time

by stupidthinker



Series: Faces of Love: JJP Oneshots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidthinker/pseuds/stupidthinker
Summary: It first started at the library, connected by their shared interest on books. And probably also on the other person.





	1. Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summersky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersky/gifts).



> Still using DAY6's song as the title of my second fic, though I didn't mean it at first. This was requested by my friend a while back, whose I gifted this work to, and inspired by their pictorial on Urbanlike Magazine, where they were reading together. I shared the pictorial to her, then she asked me to write a fanfic where they fell in love because of books. So here it is, my first attempt on fluff. Enjoy reading!

The first time Jinyoung saw Jaebum, had also been the first time he stepped foot into the college library, since he just got accepted in their literature major. The then stranger Jaebum was sitting beside the window, reading a book. The sunlight fell upon his features, made it seemed like he was shining. And the sight was so strikingly beautiful. Maybe Jinyoung had already curious about the other person at that time, but didn't find it necessary to try finding who he was at the time and treated it just as a passing interest.

However, the interest grew further as he often found Jaebum at the same spot, reading mostly either a book he already read or he was interested in but not yet to read. They were not always the library book. Maybe about half of the books were something he brought himself, because he couldn’t find it between the books on the library shelves. He wanted to ask about the books, but couldn’t find the courage to talk to the stranger.

He only found out who Jaebum was when a friend of his, Youngjae, who majored in Fine Arts asked him to be a live model for a class. Jaebum was among the people trying to capture him into the canvas while he was trying hard not to move for hours, especially looking at the man who had caught his curiosity and didn't expect to meet there. He then braved himself to ask Youngjae about Jaebum, found out who he was and that he was a year above him.

The first time they talked, it wasn't him who initiated it, to his surprise. He was reading Murakami's Kafka on the Shore at some spot in the library when Jaebum suddenly approached him and started talking to him.

“Hey, you're Youngjae's friend right? The one who modeled for us?”

Jinyoung was too startled to form a word, he just nodded as an answer. He must've looked dumb, staring at Jaebum with a slightly gaped mouth.

“My name is Jaebum, what's yours?” Jaebum asked, sitting next to him. And Jinyoung further made a fool of himself by stuttering, almost forgetting, his own name, still with a dumb face.

“Okay, Jinyoung, so here's the thing. The book you're reading now is one of my favorite and I'm really, really aching to read it now. I've read it a few times, so I actually want to let you peacefully read it and wait until you finish it. But I have to go now, and I really want to read it as soon as possible. That's why, can you text me when you finish reading it? So I can read it right after and won't risk it getting borrowed by any others. Please?”

Jaebum was looking at him with hopeful eyes, and Jinyoung would do anything for those. So he nodded.

“Thanks!” Jaebum smiled brightly, his eyes squinted, and Jinyoung’s heart skipped a beat.

“Here's my phone number,” Jaebum reached for his pocket and pulled out a paper, “Please text me anytime you finished the book. I'm counting on you!”

And he was gone. Leaving Jinyoung processing their conversation and convincing himself that wasn’t a dream. _Wait, not only he talked to me, he gave me his number?_

For a few minutes he stared at the small piece of paper, forgetting the book in his hands until he remembered the purpose of those numbers lining on it. He considered to just text him right away and gave the book because he didn’t think he could continue concentrating on what he was reading while his heart still hadn’t stop beating crazily against his ribs, and his mind filled with Jaebum. But Jaebum seemed to love the book so much, and maybe, there was a slight possibility Jinyoung could strike a conversation where he didn’t look as dumb as he was before, bringing the book as the topic as he gave it to Jaebum. So he forced himself to focus, and continue reading.

Jinyoung finished it and glad he did, because it was such a wonderful book. No wonder Jaebum likes it so much. Then he sent his first text to Jaebum that went through the process of being typed, deleted, and typed again only God knew how many times. His reply came quite fast, and appeared in person a moment later. Jinyoung was still too nervous to start a conversation that he almost gave up and about to just let Jaebum go, but fortunately Jaebum wanted to treat him for guarding the book, which led to their first hanging out together at a café near the campus. Only then he found his courage to talk about the book. Jaebum responded enthusiastically, his eyes shining with excitement, showing his love for the book. Then the conversation flowed to the other books they also liked, going for hours, leaving the two cups of coffee in front of them cold. As he thought, to his delight, they had almost the same taste of books.

After that, they started to recommend books and lend them to each other. They often met up at the library just for the purpose of lending and returning them. Sometimes, they would sit somewhere in a cafe, talking about anything and everything. And Jaebum also took him to his favourite spot for reading beside the library. It was a bench under a tree at the small park. The park was quiet, and calming. The sense of time seemed lost within the park, gently blown away with the wind. Instead of talking to each other, they got immersed with the atmosphere the park brought and whatever book on hands in a comfortable silence. Sometimes Jinyoung would take a glance to Jaebum, admiring the sight of Jaebum, stunning in his peacefulness, the scenery of the park as the background. It was breathtaking, and he didn’t know what kind of deed he had ever done before to get blessed with the view.

One day, Jinyoung found a postcard inside the book Jaebum just borrowed. There was a beautiful sketch of scenery on one side, and Jaebum's handwritten thanks on the other. Jinyoung was grinning from ear to ear like a fool. His heart beamed with happiness he never felt before. Then he bought a pack of plain white postcard just like Jaebum’s and wrote a poem on it, slipping it to the book he was about to return to Jaebum.

This went on, and the postcards started piling in Jinyoung's room. It was something he looked forward for, beside his meetings with Jaebum. They weren't always sceneries, it could be flowers or animals. He covered them with plastics so the sketches that were only drawn with pencil won't fade. He then hanged them in his room with wooden pins and a thin rope, so he could stare at them before he slept.

The first time he admitted his feelings for Jaebum to himself was when he refrained from reading books not related to his exams for about two months. It took long for him to apprehend it, because it was his first love after 18 years not even having a crush for anyone. He lost the purpose for meeting Jaebum at the time, so they didn't see each other until his exams ended. He missed him dearly. He missed the spark on his eyes, excited like a kid whenever he talked about his favourite books. He missed his smile, brighter than sunshine. He missed his voice, he missed his laughter, he missed the moment their shoulders would slightly brush when they sat next to each other at the park, he missed everything about Jaebum. And then realized maybe he liked Jaebum a little bit too much. Maybe he loved Jaebum. This realization made him started to feel nervous everytime he met with Jaebum. He could hardly look at him in the eyes, his cheeks blushed and he felt so embarassed he wanted to run away and hide.

It was just like another meeting with Jaebum before he asked, “Do you like me?” out of nowhere, like a thunder in a sunny day. Jinyoung was flustered, his face burning red. _How does he know? Am I too obvious?_ He thought in his anxiety. He was afraid Jaebum would avoid him if he said yes, yet he couldn't deny his feelings. So when the hurricane in his head became too much, he chose the easy way out.

“Sorry, I think I have to go.” Jinyoung barely mumbled, gathering his things in a rush, and ran.

_Good job, coward. Fabulous._

Jinyoung didn't stop until he stepped into the safety of his apartment. He was panicked, walking back and forth beside his bed. _What should I do? He must've thought that I'm a weird person. He must’ve feel disgusted to be liked by me. Maybe he already hates me now. Maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore._

The thoughts made his eyes sting, and he collapsed to the bed. He stared at the lining sketches Jaebum had slipped in between the pages of his books, hanging on the wall beside his bed. He felt hopeless, despaired.

_If I'm gonna be hated anyway, I might as well tell him my feelings._

A moment later, he was sitting before his desk. The white surface of the postcard in front of him started to get stained with words written from the tip of his pen, filled with the feelings he couldn't say to Jaebum. Tears was rolling to his cheeks as he poured it all into words, thinking it might be his last chance to convey his feelings, to get it all through. Then he slipped it in the book he had yet to return to Jaebum, thinking of ways to do it.

The next day, Jinyoung went to the library and sat hidden from their usual spot, waiting for Jaebum. When Jaebum finally came, looking around, and started reading, Jinyoung approached him. He could see him surprised, and before Jaebum could say anything, he muttered, “Thanks for the book. Bye,” and rushed to the door.

He spent the weeks after avoiding Jaebum, ignoring his calls and messages without even reading it. And he never came to the library anymore, let alone the park. He was afraid of seeing how Jaebum would react to his confession, afraid of rejection. But one day, he couldn’t contain his longing anymore, so he went to the library, again hidden from Jaebum’s usual spot. He saw him coming, observed him from between the shelves and the books. He tried to be satisfied, but now that he finally see him, he got greedier. He wanted to sit in front of Jaebum like he always did before, talking to him. When Jaebum finally left, he came out to where Jaebum was sitting before, only to find a book with a sticky note, ‘To: Jinyoung’ written by Jaebum on it. He would recognize Jaebum’s handwriting anywhere. The book, it was Kafka on the Shore. He was dumbfounded, wondering why would Jaebum left the book for him. Then he sat down, skimming through the pages.

And he found the postcards. Not only one, but three.

The first postcard was a sketch of the park they always visited. On the other side, as always, there was something written.

‘ _Time expands, then contracts, all in tune with the stirrings of the heart.’_

Jinyoung was confused, wondering what it meant. Then he looked at the second postcard. It was the library, the spot they were always sitting at, the spot he was sitting on. Behind it, was the words.

‘ _What do you think? I’m not a starfish or a pepper tree. I’m a living, breathing human being. Of course I’ve been in love.’_

Only then Jinyoung grasped that those words were quoted from the book he found those postcards in. His heart started beating faster as he looked at the third postcard. Then it stopped.

It was a sketch of Jinyoung, scrunching his face, concentrating, like he always did when he was reading. He let out a deep breath when he realized he skipped his breathing, and turn the postcard over.

‘ _In ancient times, people weren’t just male or female, but one of three types: male/male, male/female, female/female. In other words, each person was made out of the components of two people. Everyone was happy with this arrangement and never really gave it much a thought. But then God took a knife and cut everybody in half, right down the middle. So after that the world was divided just into male and female, the upshot being that people spent their time running around trying to locate their missing other half._

_And I believe my other half is you, Jinyoung.’_

Tears started crawling out from his eyes, his hands gripping the last postcard. _Jaebum loves me._ Then he stood up, pushing the book and the postcards to his sling bag, and ran outside. He frantically looking around for Jaebum, but he was nowhere to be found. His last hope was the park, so he went there.

And there Jaebum was, sitting on the bench, waiting for him.

Jaebum stood as he saw Jinyoung running to him, pulling him in his warm embrace. Jinyoung whispered ‘I love you’ over and over again to Jaebum’s ear. Then Jaebum pulled himself a little, silencing Jinyoung’s chant with his lips, stealing his first kiss.

“I love you too, Jinyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be from Jaebum's POV, how he feel throughout this story. I've got the story down, but I'm stuck with Jinyoung's poem T.T Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... chapter 2 is here! It's Jaebum's POV. Hope you can enjoy it!

The first time Jaebum noticed Jinyoung, was in a class where Jinyoung modeled for them. Jinyoung was sitting in the middle of the room, looking at the window. His features looked soft, peaceful, and soothing. Jaebum had seen many beauties, yet no one managed to mesmerize him the way Jinyoung did. And he was grateful he got the reason he need to fix his gaze at Jinyoung as long as possible, taking in everything he could and immortalized it in the canvas before him.

Then he became aware of Jinyoung's presence at the library, when he started to realize that whenever he was there, Jinyoung was too. And almost every book Jinyoung read was the ones he did too just right before. Those things picked his interests. _Is it just coincidence, or does he like me?_

Jaebum knew he was being overly confident, but he couldn't help it. And it actually made his curiosity towards the other person grew deeper. Maybe if he asked Youngjae the younger would tell him, but he wouldn't take the easy way. He would ask him himself no matter how, along with finding some reason to talk to him.

Jinyoung was reading Murakami's Kafka on the Shore as Jaebum walked into the library. It crossed his mind that maybe he could made an excuse related with the book to talk to him. Would he see me as a weirdo if I do it?

_Well, screw it._

“Hey, you're Youngjae's friend right? The one who modeled for us?”

He looked surprised, as Jaebum had expected. Jaebum just kept pushing until he got his name, and probably his number later with the book as an excuse, because Jinyoung had agreed to text him when he finished reading.

_Jinyoung. It has a nice ring on my ears. Well done, Jaebum._

Then Jaebum exited the library after saying he'd got something to do when he didn't, and waited, never letting go of his phone even when he was hanging with his friends. When the text arrived, he almost jumped from his seat, earning him weird glances from his friends. He immediately replied to Jinyoung's text, and said bye to his friends, who was looking at him as if he was already insane.

Jaebum found Jinyoung at the library, waiting for him. Jaebum beamed as Jinyoung lifted his eyes from his phone to look at him, smiling nervously.

“Hey, did you wait long?” Jaebum asked as he sat on a chair in front of Jinyoung. Jinyoung just shook his head and pushed the book across the table to him. Jaebum took it, and pushed it into his bag.

“Thanks.” Jaebum smiled. Jinyoung nodded his head. Jaebum knew he was being shy and it was cute, but he wanted him to talk to him. He wouldn’t let the chance to get closer to Jinyoung went to waste. He didn’t want this chance to be just a passing encounter for Jinyoung. So he blurted out, “I want to treat you as thanks. Do you like coffee? There is a newly opened café near the campus, people says it’s pretty good. How about that?”

Jaebum could see his eyes sparkled before he nodded again.

After two cups of coffee getting cold in front of them over their heated up conversation about books, they started to get closer, much to Jaebum’s delight. They exchanged books, threw some recommendations to each other. They also talked more, as Jinyoung had went pass his shyness and opened up more to him. He brought Jinyoung to a park he occasionally visited. It was peaceful, quiet, and calming it made you forget the flow of time, a perfect place for reading. Not many knew this place, and Jinyoung was the first person he brought there. He was glad he did, as he could observe Jinyoung as long as possible, the beauty of his features being complimented by the scenery behind him. Jinyoung completely got caught in his books, he didn’t even aware that Jaebum would sometimes make a sketch of him on a paper hidden in his book.

Jaebum found himself getting drawn more and more into Jinyoung. He was drawn into the way Jinyoung smile brightly, with crinkles at the corner of his eyes. He was drawn into the way Jinyoung laughed, the sound ringing like some music to his ears. He was drawn into the way Jinyoung scrunching up his face, fully concentrated to the book he was reading without any awareness of his surroundings. He was drawn into the way Jinyoung would sometimes blushed, his cheeks and even his ears tinted red. He was drawn into everything Jinyoung did, and he knew he loved him.

Jaebum started to get greedy, he began to feel some kind of possessiveness toward Jinyoung. He could sense that Jinyoung felt the same as him, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up and showed his intentions upfront just to have Jinyoung ran away from him. So he drew a sketch on a plain postcard, and slipped it in the book he was supposed to return to Jinyoung. It was a form of his possessiveness, wanting to leave something of his for Jinyoung to keep, disguised as a thanks. He was delighted to find Jinyoung’s reply in the form of poem, and wondered whether it was because Jinyoung did have some feelings for him, or just out of consideration.

This exchange of postcards went on, along with the books. Every postcard he got from Jinyoung was taped on his cupboard door, so he could easily read it over and over again. He almost got sick of feeling his heart getting fluttered and his head spinning in confusion at the same time. It frustrated him. So he decided to ask Jinyoung bluntly if he liked him or not. And the result was just like what he had been afraid of.

Jinyoung ran away.

Jaebum was very much heartbroken. In his despair he blamed himself for being impatient and scared Jinyoung away. Everything had ended. It would be a miracle if Jinyoung didn’t avoid him after this.

However, he still wanted to see Jinyoung, even if it was just a glimpse of him. So he went to the library the day after. He had expected that the library would be the first place Jinyoung would stay away from if he were to avoid him, yet it still made his heart clenched. He sat on his usual spot and just started to read a book he brought when Jinyoung suddenly showed up in front of him, startling him. When he finally gathered his scattered mind, Jinyoung had gone. The only thing left was a book Jinyoung had borrowed from him.

Out of habit, he reached for the book and started skimming over the book, searching for a postcard. Maybe it wasn’t purely out of habit, it was also out of a little bit hope Jaebum still held on. And there was the postcard, with Jinyoung’s poem written on it.

_‘What kind of fool getting their breath taken_

_By some beautiful stranger_

_Who doesn’t even know their existence?_

_What kind of fool longing for the sun,_

_When they are nothing but sunflowers_

_Always yearning for something unreachable?_

_What kind of fool getting filled with butterflies_

_Flying around leaving trails of blossoms_

_Just by a pair of beautifully carved lips curved in a smile?_

_What kind of fool believe that a flightless bird,_

_Could stay forever with an eagle_

_Gracefully soaring up the sky?_

_What kind of fool can’t even hide his love_

_When the only thing revelation brings_

_Just you getting further away?_

_Forgive me,_

_For this fool has selfishly falling in love with you.’_

Jaebum was barely holding his tears in by the time he finished reading Jinyoung’s poem. He understood that Jinyoung was as heartbroken as him, thinking their love was unrequited. He rushed outside to find Jinyoung, but of course he was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling him, yet nothing went through. He sent him a million of text, none of it got replied. There was no way for him to tell Jinyoung that he felt the same. That he loved him.

The first week he was desperate to find Jinyoung. He even left his number for the librarian to tell him if Jinyoung came. He wanted to ask Youngjae for his help, but the younger was already busy enough with his first year assignment, which was far more than the second year, and Jaebum didn’t have the heart to add his burden. There was nothing else he could do.

After that, all that was left was waiting. The longer the wait, the deeper he resigned himself to self-blaming. _If only I didn’t ask him that way… If only I tell him I love him first…_ Those thought kept swirling around his head, and he felt like he had fallen into despair.

A spark of hope came a few weeks later with the text he received from the librarian, telling him that Jinyoung was there. He quickly went to the library, and sat on his usual spot. He opened his book, pretending to read, feeling someone watching him.

_Jinyoung._

Jaebum knew if he approached Jinyoung, he would run away again. So he stood up, putting the book he had prepared on the desk, and left. The book was Kafka on the Shore, the first book that connected them. Inside, were three postcards with sketches, as always. First, it was the park, because it was a place only they shared together. Second, it was the library, because it was the place they first had some interactions. The third was of course, a sketch of Jinyoung, because he was the subject of his feelings. And behind of every postcard was some quotes from the book that went with his feelings, that he used to help him telling Jinyoung that he loved him.

He then left for the park, since he knew that if Jinyoung were to search for him, he would go there. He sat on the bench, watching the leaves falling from the trees. It calmed his unsettling heart, kept him from wondering if Jinyoung would really come or not. Then he saw Jinyoung, running to him.

There were tears escaping Jinyoung’s eyes, but the smile on his face screaming happiness, spilling out from his small frame. The happiness spread to Jaebum, and his smile hanging from ear to ear as he stood to brace himself with the force of Jinyoung jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly. He could hear Jinyoung repeating the words ‘I love you’ to his ear, which he silenced with a kiss so he could tell him that he loved him too.

“Then the grief I endured for the last weeks was a waste? If I knew you love me too, I wouldn’t have to endure it.”

“That’s why you shouldn’t have avoided me then and in the future also. Just stay by my side, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the poem still sucks even after thinking about it quite long lol. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. Thanks for reading this work!


End file.
